


Make You Feel Wanted

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: Carlos has a tendency to go on rants. Good ones, bad ones, some in between.Written for Carlos Reyes Week Day One: "I love you, but stop talking." + Fluff
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	Make You Feel Wanted

Carlos has a tendency to go on rants. Good ones, bad ones, some in between. It’s always been a thing ever since he was younger. He always remembers his mama nodding along to him, a small smile on her face as she listened to him talk forever about the things he loved and sometimes even the things he didn’t really love. Sometimes, people weren’t so accepting of them though, no matter how good or bad they were. His speeches had a tendency to ruin relationships with past boyfriends, he remembers many rolling eyes. Carlos had learnt to keep quiet about some things after that. After meeting TK, a professional in ranting, he thought maybe he didn’t have to worry about it anymore. He felt safe enough to open that part of himself back up. 

Carlos can’t even quite remember what he had been ranting about in the first place, he had just simply opened his mouth and words had begun tumbling out. But he is five minutes in now and he doesn’t seem to know how to stop. At least it had been a good one. TK sits across from him, nodding his head as he gently picks at his dinner. They had decided to make an entire day out of going to the market, getting fresh ingredients and making a meal. It had been such a good day. Carlos isn’t sure what words come out next but when he looks up from his own plate, TK is staring at him, chin resting in his hand and a soft smile on his face. 

“What?” Carlos asks before he shakes his head. “Oh. Let me guess, I love you but stop talking, right?” 

TK’s brows knit together in confusion. “What? No. Where in the world did you get that?” 

“You were just staring at me, not saying anything. I didn’t mean to get so -” 

“Carlos Reyes, you stop right there.” TK quickly cuts him off. “I wasn’t saying anything because I was listening. You were really on a roll, I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

“I know but this is supposed to be a nice dinner and I’m ruining it.” Carlos whispers. 

“Hey, you’re not ruining it. I will never feel that way, okay?” TK says, placing a hand onto Carlos’. “You’re allowed to be passionate and rant, whenever you want. Believe me when I say that I love when you talk about the things you love. I will listen to you every day, all day. Just like I know you would do for me.” 

Carlos nods. “Yeah, I remember the boba incident.” 

“Hey.” TK says. “That was a masterpiece of a rant.” 

Carlos grins. “Yeah, okay, sure sweetheart. Seriously though I’m -” 

TK smiles before he stands up and walks the small space to where Carlos is sitting. “Okay, now I’m going to say it. I love you but stop talking. There is no apology needed.” 

Carlos opens his mouth but is quickly cut off by TK’s lips against his and he smiles instead. After a moment they pull apart and Carlos grabs TK, bringing him down to sit on his lap, his back to Carlos’ chest.

“Now, let’s change the subject.” Carlos whispers as he rests his chin on TK’s shoulder. 

“No.” TK mumbles, leaning back into Carlos. “Tell me more.” 

“TK -” 

“Tell me more, Carlos. I want to know everything.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Carlos Reyes week and happy premiere day!! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! It is much appreciated! Comments/kudos are always welcome if you would like to leave one and let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> Title taken from "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes.


End file.
